


I'm Dreaming of...

by Sanalith



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanalith/pseuds/Sanalith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first Christmas as a married couple, Tsukasa vows to get his bride anything she desires, but Tsukushi's never cared for material things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming of...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/gifts).



Tsukushi knew it was coming. There was no way to avoid it, and there was no possible way for it to end well. It was one of the many trials she’d simply have to overcome as a new wife, and the best she could do is square her shoulders, apply her patented Weed Power, and deal with it.

It was her first Christmas as Tsukasa’s wife, and he wanted to know what she desired for a gift.

Yuki laughed when she lamented her woes. 

“He can get you anything you want!” she cried. “You can make up for all those years your family had nothing. What possible problem could you have?”

That, in fact, was the _entire_ problem.

She could have anything. Literally anything. If she could think of it, even _dream_ it, her husband would procure it. There was no limit, and there was no issue. All he had to do was snap his fingers and it would be done.

It was too easy, and Tsukushi hated it.

She wanted something from his heart, not something from his wallet. Something she valued for the time and thought that went into it, not for its price tag. But the idea of buying her whatever she wanted – anything her heart desired! – made him so. bloody. happy. He was like a child, grinning and gesticulating wildly with his hands, encouraging her to take as much time as she needed to put together a list. She’d be the happiest woman in the whole world on Christmas morning. He’d see to it. He promised.

Tsukushi loved seeing him so delighted, and she knew he had only the best of intentions. But he’d never been able to buy her affection before they were married, and she refused to start now. 

So she told him exactly what she wanted. It was only one thing, but it would indeed make her happy beyond imagining. Eagerly, he asked her what it was.

“I want a white Christmas.”

It was one of the few times she’d actually managed to render the great Domyouji Tsukasa speechless.

It was perfect.

**************

“I have to make it snow. That’s all there is to it.”

Tsukasa’s voice was firm, but there was a confused edge to it that made his three best friends smile.

“The last time I checked,” Rui noted languidly, “even you couldn’t control the weather.”

“I know.” Tsukasa scowled, as though it was some great failure on the part of Mother Nature. “But she wants snow. It’s what she wants more than anything in the world. A man can’t disappoint his wife on their first Christmas.” He nodded firmly. “I have to make it snow.”

“So take her somewhere you can be sure it’ll snow,” Akira suggested. “Like…Siberia or something.”

“No, no! Go back to Canada!” Soujirou grinned. “Find that adorable little ski cabin you two managed to hole up in overnight. It’ll bring back such fond memories!”

Akira joined in his laughing, but Tsukasa slammed his hand down on his chair. “Morons! What am I, stupid? Of course that’s the first thing I thought of!” 

Rui tilted his head. “She didn’t like that idea?”

“She said it was cheating. Said Christmas was about home and family, and if she had to leave the country, it wouldn’t count.” 

Akira rolled his eyes. “Women. So sentimental.”

“She’s right!” Tsukasa retorted. “She shouldn’t have to leave. I should be able to bring it here. What husband makes his wife skip town to get her Christmas present?” 

“Does it actually have to be snowing?” Soujirou wondered, tilting his head. “What if you just had snow delivered from somewhere?”

“Oh hey, yeah, that’s a great idea!” Akira leaned forward animatedly. “Go to a place that makes snow, like a ski resort, and have them coat the area around your manor! Then when she wakes up and looks out…BAM! White Christmas!”

Tsukasa brightened hopefully, but Rui shook his head. “You really think she won’t see that as cheating?” His tone was skeptical. “It’s not _real_ snow, after all, and once she left the house, she’d see it was just your area covered.”

“So he keeps her in the house and doesn’t tell her,” Akira protested, but his heart wasn’t in it.

Deflated, Tsukasa flopped back in his chair. “Isn’t there some way we could lower the temperature on purpose?” he demanded plaintively. “Something we can do to make sure it really snows?”

The other three exchanged glances, but in the end, the answer was clear.

“I swear she did this on purpose,” Tsukasa muttered, brushing a piece of imaginary lint off his shirt. “I told her she could have whatever she wanted. She asked for the impossible just to make me go crazy!”

“Isn’t that what women do?” Akira laughed, but Rui laced his fingers together and gave a small smile.

“Of course she did it on purpose,” he said quietly. “She wanted to prove a point.”

“And what might that be?” Tsukasa demanded.

“You’re a smart guy. Or at least that’s what you’re always telling us.” Rui’s smile grew. “You figure it out.”

*****************

Tsukushi awoke early on Christmas morning. She gave a happy sigh and stretched, reaching automatically to her left, but she encountered only empty sheets. Glancing over, she wondered how long her husband had been awake and waiting for her. 

She slipped on a thick robe and a pair of slippers, glancing briefly out her window before going to search the house.

Slate grey clouds covered the sky, but the grounds were bare. There was no snow.

She smiled faintly. 

Pulling the robe tighter, she practically skipped down the grand staircase, heading to the large family room where their magnificent tree stood. She had a feeling that’s where she’d find her husband, and she was right.

He stood before the tree, his hands clasped behind his back. Two steaming mugs of cocoa sat on a tray beside him, and Tsukushi grinned.

“Merry Christmas!”

Tsukasa couldn’t help but smile back, though it seemed a little pained. “Merry Christmas, wife.”

She sat down and reached for her cocoa, the grin still playing about her lips. “No snow, I see.” She shook her head. “I suppose even the great Domyouji Tsukasa has to fail sometimes.”

“That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

His voice was quiet, and Tsukushi felt a small ball of guilt settle in her stomach. It had been necessary, but she knew his failure pained his greatly, and she hated to see him unhappy.

“I wanted you to see that my enjoyment of the holiday had nothing to do with material things.” She reached out and touched his arm gently. “I could have given you a list of expensive gifts to buy me – diamond necklaces and silk dresses – but what would it have meant?” She looked him in the eye. “I have everything I could possibly want right here.”

“Maybe.” Reaching under the tree, Tsukasa produced a small box, poorly wrapped in green paper with a lopsided bow tied around it. “But you said you wanted a white Christmas. You wanted snow.” He held out the box to her. “I wanted to make you happy. It was the best I could do.”

Tilting her head in curiosity, Tsukushi accepted the package. Inwardly, she glowed at the horrible wrapping attempt, knowing it meant he’d done it himself rather than delegate it to Nishida. That alone touched her heart.

Carefully, she unwrapped the gift to reveal a plain brown box. She lifted the cover, and what she saw made her gasp.

It was a snow globe.

She lifted it gently from the box, her mouth hanging open in what was surely a most un-ladylike manner. Inside the globe was a miniature replica of their home, a beautiful mansion surrounded on three sides by tall trees. It even included her small rose garden, which she’d once admitted was what she loved most about their residence. With great care, she tipped the globe over, then righted it, and watched as fat flakes of snow swirled merrily around the scene.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, her heart full to bursting with happiness. 

When she looked up, Tsukasa was smiling at her hopefully. “It didn’t cost much at all,” he confided, as though it was a horrible secret, “and I know it’s not real snow. But…you like it?”

Tsukushi looked back down at her treasure. It was a gift from his heart, something he’d thought of completely on his own. Something he’d created just for her.

“It’s the most wonderful, thoughtful, _perfect_ gift I could ever imagine,” she whispered. “I love it.”

Leaning down, Tsukasa paused a hair’s breadth away from her face.

“I bought you a diamond necklace too, you know.”

Tsukushi laughed, leaning forward just the slightest bit to close the gap, and touched her lips to his. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less.”

And outside, beneath the heavy clouds, the first few snowflakes fell merrily to the ground.


End file.
